Pop Princess
by drinkingfiction
Summary: A song fic. She gracefully dance up on stage and pulls her vocal chords to the fullest. He watches her as if she is a star in the heavens. He loves her, he wants to know, does she love him? Troypay Fluff


WoW! I am just full of idea this week aren't I?

Disclaimer: I do NOT High School Musical or the song Pop Princess by The Click Five! I wish I did!

Pop Princess 

**I lost myself at your show last night**

**Looking at the sparkling eyes**

**In the middle of a fresher crowd**

**You keep living like you're a movie star**

**But tell me who you really are**

**When the lights go down**

I was sitting in the auditorium while you lit up the stage and never failed on your lines or your verses. Everybody in my row kept talking but I was staring directly towards the pretty blonde girl up on stage. Gracefully making her way through each dance step with her co-star. You know that everybody's eyes are on you and you know that those eyes of yours can drive any sensible young man, wild.

**Baby your a glitter doll**

**On the radio**

**I dissolve**

**In the stereo**

**You've got me**

**You've got me coming back for more**

Your skin deepening voice filling to the crowds ears.

In the musical, your character, Alyson, just wants to be loved. I can show you love because I know that is what really want in the real world. You keep me coming back each show each night for 5 straight days watching you.

**Pop princess hold my hand**

**Pop princess I'm a fan**

**Pop princess I need you now**

**Freak me out turn me inside out**

**Pop princess make me smile**

**Pop princess drive me wild**

**Pop princess I need you now**

**So baby turn your love up loud**

I was an idiot for breaking up with you freshman year. Stupid, stupid, stupid, me.

You smiled, don't smile. It makes me weak at the knees but for some odd reason I want you to just smile at me, no one else. Your driving me crazy and you know that!

Your making me drool all over my self.

Please, just sing to me.

**You were hiding in a darkened stall**

**Waiting on your curtain call**

**Getting your piece of mind**

**But I was looking past the glossy stare**

**I knew who was really there**

**And I'd like to spend some time**

Curtain call, I stand at my feet with the rest of the crowd.

You come out of the red curtain and curtsey just so perfectly. Followed by your brother/co-star, Ryan. But he just bows.

You stare at some of the crowd and directly at me with your icy attitude plastered in your eyes, but I can see past that Sharpay and into the 8th grade one I fell in love with.

I want to kiss you like we used to.

**Baby your a glitter doll**

**On the radio**

**I dissolve**

**In the stereo**

**You've got me**

**You've got me coming back for more**

I swear when he sing, my heart stops.

I want to hold you once more.

**Pop princess hold my hand**

**Pop princess I'm a fan**

**Pop princess I need you now**

**Freak me out turn me inside out**

**Pop princess make me smile**

**Pop princess drive me wild**

**Pop princess I need you now**

**So baby turn your love up loud**

Do you remember elementary days of holding hands and kissing each other on the cheek when no one was looking? I do.

I want to marry you, Sharpay Evans.

**Baby girl I think you're radical**

**But you're a star and I'm fanatical**

**Can we start something new**

**Just between me and you**

Why am I so scared of telling you how I feel?

I just want it to be me and you staring into each other's eyes like no else mattered in the world. Because I love you…

**Pop princess hold my hand**

**Pop princess I'm a fan**

**Pop princess I need you now**

**Freak me out turn me indside out**

**Pop princess make me smile**

**Pop princess drive me wild**

**Pop princess I need you now**

**So baby turn your love up loud**

**Pop princess ohh**

**Pop princess ohh**

**So baby turn your love up loud**

**Pop princess ohh**

**Pop princess ohh**

**So baby turn your love up loud**

**Pop princess ohh**

**Pop princess ohh**

**So baby turn your love up loud**

**Pop princess I need you now**

**So baby turn your love up loud**

I promise myself that tonight when everybody is gone I am going to tell you I love you and kiss you with everything I have no matter what.

That night you walk out of your dressing room and you are startled by me sitting by your door.

"Did you wait for me?" you ask me with a smirk.

"I have for everyday of my life because I love you." I reply standing up.

I kiss you and you struggle for a moment but then gladly kiss me back.

I have my hand cupped to your cheek.

We part and you still have your eyes still closed.

You smile and shake your head furiously and say, "I love you too, Troy Bolton."

TOTAL TROYPAY FLUFF! My first song fic. Is it good? I hope so. Read and Review!


End file.
